Happy Birthday, Sammy
by Eris Dea Disaccordo
Summary: Why Dean wants pie...


For Sam, because I was bored, and it's his birthday. :D

* * *

Sam frowned when Dean pulled into the gas station, his eyes dropping to check the fuel gauge.

Full.

"Dean, why are we stopping?"

His big brother gave him that 'duh' look that he used whenever he thought Sam was being stupid on purpose. "One word," Dean said when Sam had climbed out of the car after him. "Pie."

Sam kept his groan to himself, following the older man to the diner a few meters away. Truth be told, he _had_ been getting hungry, but food could've waited another hour or so. According to the map, they had about an hour's worth of travel time left before they reached Ridgecrest. Dean could've at least waited until they got into town.

Dean grinned at him as he settled into the stiff chair, then turned to the waitress who was at their side _way_ too quickly. "What'll it be, boys?" she asked, smiling widely at both of them. To his amusement, Dean's smile dimmed slightly before he shuddered visibly when old woman with heavy makeup was looking at Sam.

As always, Dean ordered first. "Oh, I'll have an apple pie, a breakfast burrito and a cup of coffee, and my buddy over here wants a chocolate milkshake and plate of Buffalo wings with fries. Lots of fries."

"Sure thing," she said, still beaming her very disturbingly wide smile.

"Creepy," Dean said when she was back behind the counter. Sam agreed, but he focused on giving Dean a frown.

"Why did you order me a plate of Buffalo wings?" he asked.

"Because you don't eat enough, Sammy," Dean said, grabbing a few sheets of tissue and tearing one up.

"I'm not that hungry," Sam replied for what seemed like the millionth time. Or was he counting in the billions now?

"Well, tough." Dean started on another tissue. "You're gonna eat every last bite of wing and every last piece of fry or I'm gonna stuff it in my gun and shoot it up your ass. Okay?" Sam shifted in his seat at the image. Dean was getting a little too creative with his threats.

He fell silent after that, watching as Dean tore up the napkins he'd taken and began fiddling with his phone. Soon enough, their food came, and Sam's eyes widened at the amount of fries that came with the buffalo.

"Dude, I can't finish this!" Sam protested. Dean reached over and snagged a few fries, stuffing them in his mouth.

"Try." The look in Dean's eye assured Sam that he _would_ follow through with his threat somehow, so Sam grabbed a wing and bit into it with a small grumble.

Half an hour later, he managed to swallow the last piece of fry as Dean paid for their food, and then his big brother was dragging him to the convenience store for more food.

"Dean, we're heading into town. We can buy food there," Sam said, choosing to ignore the glare the store owner gave him at his words.

"Yeah, but we're here now," Dean pointed out. "And besides, I want to have food in the car for when we're on the road. And this," he presented a bag of Cheetos, "is all the nutrition I'd ever want."

Sam caught the bag when Dean tossed it to him, sighing exasperatedly at his picky brother.

And Dean claims Sam's the girl.

Finally, Dean seemed to have everything he needed and herded his trusty makeshift basket Sam to the counter to pay. Forking over a fifty, Dean reached for a red Pez dispenser, a red one with a Tweety head. "This one too," Dean told the man with a gruff voice. Sam almost laughed when the man shot him an odd look, but he managed to smother the chuckle before Dean could hear.

"That's twenty-seven fifty-three," the man announced. "Here's your change." Dean pocketed it, then tossed the Pez dispenser to Sam. Only his great reflexes and hand-eye coordination allowed Sam to catch the thing. As he stared down at the toy, he heard Dean chuckle.

"Happy birthday, Sammy," his brother said as he walked out of the store, leaving Sam to gape after him for a few moments.

_What the hell?_ Sam thought as Dean turned back to him with a frown.

"You coming? Or you gonna stand there all day like the idiot you are?" His words brought Sam out of his surprised trance, making him scowl.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."


End file.
